Immer Sie
by Daisy-Chan
Summary: Loving you was easy,losing you was hard.Loving you is still easy,but knowing you are no longer mine,is the hardest of it all.A set of 100 drabbles about a love triangle between three residents of Sunshine Islands.
1. Broken

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing. This is a fanfic written for entertainment only.

**A/N:** Challenging myself with a 100 theme drabbles with 100 words of VaughnxChelseaxWill. Yep. Another story of my favourite triangle. XD The themes are randomly generated for this. This will not be a happy drabbles like 'Pastel Garden' though. XD Drabble written in someone's POV which will be revealed later. English is not my first language. Pardon the bad grammar and stuff. (n.n);

* * *

_01 – Broken _

I watch as he lifts your veil.

I watch as you lift up your face and face his.

I watch as he happily smiles at you and you happily smiles back at him.

I watch as he leans closer to your face.

I watch as he claims your lips with his own.

I'm just a mere audience – one of the many people that attend your wedding. As much as it hurts me to watch the unfolding events in front of me, there's nothing I can do to stop it.

I can do nothing to prevent you to be his. Forever.

* * *

**A/N:** 'Immer Sie' means 'Always' in German. Do correct me if I'm wrong (It actually means 'Always You'. Thanks Chris Shino for correcting me!). I got this idea when listening to Dramatical Murder's track of the same title. (n.n) Actually I wanted to do AllenxRachelxNeil but since I don't have a copy of the game, I can't tell their characteristics and all. (n.n);


	2. Nightmare

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing. This is a fanfic written for entertainment only.

* * *

_02 – Nightmare_

"You seem to be in a very bad mood. Did something happen last night?" the brunette asks as she stares at the silver-haired man young man across her on the table.

The spoonful of porridge in his hand halted mid-air as he stares back his companion. He replies her with a shrug after some seconds and proceeds eating. "I've just had a bad dream that is all."

"A bad dream?" Chelsea tilts her head as she bites on her sandwich.

"A nightmare. Something that I damn hope will not happen," Vaughn replied her with a frown plastered on his face.

* * *

**A/N:** Yep. The previous POV belongs to Vaughn. It's just a dream, Vaughnie. X"D


	3. Tease

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing. This is a fanfic written for entertainment only.

* * *

_03 – Tease_

Vaughn watches as the brunette bites on her fourth sandwich. "You're going to get fat and unable to lift up your farm tools if you keep on pigging like that," he tells her with a frown.

The brunette pauses and stares at him. "But you will still love me even if I ended up like that, right?"

"W-what?"

"Hehehe…" Chelsea grins at his response and continues eating. "What a rare sight. You're blushing. That's cute."

Vaughn silently curses as he realizes he's been had and pulls the brim of his hat lower to cover his blushing face. "Shut it, Chelsea."

* * *

**A/N:** Ah. I cling way too much on playing otome games and drawing nowadays. X"D


	4. Scarf

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing. This is a fanfic written for entertainment only.

* * *

_04 – Scarf_

Chelsea stretches her hands before turning to Vaughn who is behind her. "You're going to the shop now?" she asks.

"Yeah," he simply answers her.

"Ah, it's time for us to work now that breakfast is over," Chelsea said as she scratches her cheek with a finger. "Do–Wait, Vaughn," she calls out and approaches him.

"What?" Vaughn narrows his eyebrows at her.

Chelsea reaches out for the white scarf the silver-haired man is wearing. "Your scarf's crooked…There. That's better. Hm? You're blushing? Again? You're really cute."

"S-shut up! I'm leaving!" Vaughn grunts and stomps away from the grinning brunette.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you Chris Shino for correcting my translation (since you're not signed in I just reply your review here XD)! ^^ Putting games on hold for now so another update for this (and other fics, hopefully) will be up next few days. ^^b


	5. Attention

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing. This is a fanfic written for entertainment only.

* * *

_05 – Attention_

Julia shrugs. "It's your own fault for spacing out like that," she replies when he asks her the reason she snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Come to think of it, you've been acting weird for the past two weeks. It seems like there's something occupying that mind of yours."

"It's nothing," Vaughn replies as he jots down something on the paper in his hand.

"It can't be 'nothing'!" Julia nudges his arm with her elbow.

Vaughn sighs. "Rather than pestering me, you better go do your job, Julia."

"Boo. Stingy," the blonde pouts before resuming her work.

* * *

**A/N:** As usual when I'm in the mood, work progress fast. (n.n);


	6. Coincidence

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing. This is a fanfic written for entertainment only.

* * *

_06 – Coincidence_

Vaughn finally takes Mirabelle's advice to take a break after spending 5 hours straight working. He's on his way to the Diner when he saw the figure of the brunette farmer jumping from Kirk's boat. Vaughn cringes at the sight of her companion. She notices him and run to him, waving a hand in the process.

"You're on a break?" she asks as she stops right in front of him. Chelsea smiles when Vaughn replies her question with a nod. "Lucky! Come and sit with us then!"

Chelsea's companion emerges from her back. "Hello, Vaughn," he greets the silver-haired man.

* * *

**A/N:** I decided the pattern for the drabbles to be 5 for each characters starting from Vaughn to Will and lastly Chelsea. The sixth one will be a 'break' before new drabbles with a new character start. XD


	7. Late

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing. This is a fanfic written for entertainment only.

* * *

_07 – Late_

Will watches in silent as Chelsea pats Vaughn's shoulder and laughs at her own jokes. Will isn't the one to dislike someone but for a split second as he watches how close Chelsea and Vaughn are, he can't help but loathes the fact that Vaughn met Chelsea before him. Chelsea treats him the same but Will believes the bond shared between them is much stronger than the one he has with Chelsea.

"Will?" Chelsea's voice brought him back to reality. "Are you okay?" she asks, concern with the blonde's sudden sullenness.

Will smiles at her and nods. "Never been better."

* * *

**A/N:** I fall into temptation. OTL The games are like 'It's useless to resist us, human!' at me. Haha. X"D


	8. Personality

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing. This is a fanfic written for entertainment only.

* * *

_08 – Personality_

"You guys are like heaven and earth."

Both men cock an eyebrow at her words.

"I mean your personalities – they're too different with each other," Chelsea explains. "It's a wonder how both of you get along so well."

Will notices that a frown is now visible on the other man's forehead. He restrains the urge to chuckle at the scene. If Chelsea really thinks so, it's only because both wanted to observe each other's weaknesses and find a way of how to defeat the other party in this 'contest' – he is sure that Vaughn's having the same thoughts as well.

* * *

**A/N:** Spending too much time in GaiaOnline nowadays. X"D


End file.
